


The Rescue Team

by moonymuffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymuffin/pseuds/moonymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bursts into the waiting room - causing everyone to side-eye him - and looks frantically for his family. Derek is huddled in the corner, white as a sheet, clutching their daughter tightly to his chest. Her little, red, swollen face is howling as Derek gently rocks and hushes her.</p>
<p>aka "the one where derek and stiles have a kid who keeps shoving things in her nose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an episode of House.

Stiles sprints through the automatic doors, his gun belt rattling around his waist. He closely dodges people milling around the hallways, cursing under his breath.

He bursts into the waiting room - causing everyone to side-eye him - and looks frantically for his family. Derek is huddled in the corner, white as a sheet, clutching their daughter tightly to his chest. Her little, red, swollen face is howling as Derek gently rocks and hushes her.

Stiles hurries over and crouches down in front of them.

“Thank god, you’re here,” Derek breathes. 

“What happened?” He looks up at Dereks, and rubs his hand soothingly over her back as she cries. “Why isn’t she healing?”

“I don’t know! I swear I just turned my back for a second to answer the phone, and then she was screaming. She’s been like this ever since…” He avoids Stiles eyes. He gently pushes back the wet hair clinging to her face.

“What’s her pain like?”

“It’s been dull, but fairly persistent. I’ve been leeching it every once in a while.” Derek still doesn’t meet his eyes. Instead, he leans his forehead against the top of her head and toys with the curls at the nape of her neck. Relief washes over Stiles.

Stiles stands up, and sits himself in the vinyl chair next to him. He leans over to place his chin on Derek’s shoulder, and strokes his hand down his bicep. He gives Derek a soft smile when he pivots his head on the thin, dark hair to glance back at him. “Hey, this isn’t your fault, ok?”

“Really? Because it seems to me that if I had just picked her up to carried her into the kitchen with me to answer the phone, than this wouldn’t have happened,” he snaps.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me,” Stiles says simply, and Derek’s cheeks burn crimson, “I’m just saying that she’s a kid - kids get into stuff. I don’t blame you, and you blaming yourself is not going to help her anyway. So… don’t.”

“I know.”

“How about I take her for awhile, and you call my dad to let him know that she isn’t dying?” Derek raises his eyebrows at him as he sits up straight. Ally whimpers as she’s jostled. “I just ran out of the station, yelling something about Ally being in the hospital - and god knows that he loves this kid more than he does me,” Stiles chuckles quietly, running a finger delicately across the crown of her head.

“Ya, in that case, he probably deserves a call. I’m gonna grab a coffee too - did you want anything?” Ally screams when Derek stands up, and prys her little hands from his grey henley. He places her apologetically in Stiles’s outstretched arms. 

“Shhh… baby,” Stiles soothes, as he bounces her gently in his arms. “No, I think the leftover adrenaline will keep me going for a while yet.” He smiles. Derek gives a stiff nod, and places a kiss to Ally’s forehead before striding off - hands clenched tightly.  

Ally’s renewed screams devolve into whimpers, and she rubs at her nose with her tiny fist.

“Papa’s just being silly, isn’t he? You’re gonna be fine.” He looks her over - now that he doesn’t have to fight his way through Derek’s limbs - and smoothes the wrinkles in her lilac dress. She grabs his hand to play with his long fingers, babbling unintelligibly. “What did you get into, you little troublemaker?”  

Derek returns with a coffee in his grasp, looking marginally calmer. He retakes his seat, and leans over to fleetingly cover the hand clutching Stiles’s finger, and Stiles watches as the spurts of black ink slink up his veins.

“What did Dad say?”

“Just that he was glad we called, and said to give him another call when we get home from the hospital to let him know the prognosis.” He moves his coffee to his other hand, so he can slide his arm around Stiles neck.

“Allison Stilinski-Hale,” the nurse calls. They perk up at the name. 

“That’s us,” Derek says gruffly as they stand, and Stiles shifts Ally around so she can cling to his neck as he strokes her back. She rests head gently against his chest.  

“If you’ll just follow me.” She leads them to an empty waiting room. She cocks an eyebrow - her lips tightening - when they tell her that they don’t know what happened to their daughter. Derek turns his back on her to stare sullenly out the window. Stiles glares at her - and her lipstick-stained teeth - as she quickly takes their family history from him.  

“The doctor should be in soon,” she says from the doorway, giving them a strained smile. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Stiles grumbles, as she closes the down with a snap. Derek’s hunches his shoulders. “Hey... don’t pay any attention to her.” 

Derek turns to look at him. He crosses his arms tightly against his chest, and tilts his head. 

“Derek,” Stiles laughs lightly, “she’s going to be fine.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that you were able to fit in studying for an MD alongside the hours you’re putting in at the station.” 

Stiles bangs his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. “If you are determined to make yourself feel guilty, than I can’t stop you. I only have enough energy to deal with one baby right now, sorry.”  He rolls his eyes, as Derek whips back around to stare out the window.

The door bangs open, and Lydia stands in the doorway looking harried.

“What happened?” Her heels clack across the floor as her eyes fly across the pages of Ally’s file.

“Don’t you have a surgery to perform or something?” Stiles asks.

She ignores the question. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t even think. God, I am so stupid,” Derek says, shoving the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“ _Also_ , Because you are a _trauma_ _surgeon_ , and this is in no way a trauma,” Stiles says placatingly, shaking his head. “How did you even find out we were here?”

“Stiles, she’s a shapeshifter! And, one of the nurses recognized you guys from the picture on my desk,” shes says distractedly as she takes Ally from Stiles to place on the examination table.

Another doctor comes in, eyes widening when he sees Lydia and he coughs awkwardly.

“Sorry Harold, they’re family.”

“But -”

“I promise to come get you _right away_ if it’s something serious. Now, if you don’t mind…”

He closes the door slowly behind him.

“Idiot,” Lydia mutters under her breath.

“Hey sweetie, let’s get you all fixed up,” she says sweetly, turning back to Ally. “Derek, I need you to try and refrain from leeching any of her pain, so that I can get an honest look at her.”

Derek looks poised to argue, but Stiles walks over to him, sliding his arm around his waist. “He will.”

“I can’t find any signs of healing, so that rules out injury. What were her pains levels like?”

“Fairly low, but persistent.”

“Did you hear anything?”

“No, I didn’t hear anything at all, which is why I don’t understand what happened,” Derek says hysterically.

“Derek, sit down and take a breath.” She goes about doing her regular examination. He takes his seat defeatedly.

“Ahhhh… there it is,” she says as she shines a light up Ally’s nose.

“What? What is it?” Derek goes to rise out of the chair, but Stiles presses him firmly back down.

Lydia reaches over to grab her forceps. “Ok sweetie, just tip your head back for me.”

Ally whimpers as Lydia lifts her chin gently with her fingertips, slowly sliding the tool up her nostril. Ally screams shrilly as Lydia pulls free a small object. Derek leaps from his chair to hold Ally as she cries, leeching any remaining pain.

Lydia turns to the sink to wash the object, and Stiles leans over her shoulder.

“It’s you!” she laughs. She spins her chair back around to face him.

“What?” She drops the object into his outstretched palm. Sure enough, there in his hand lay a moist miniature policeman.

Derek wanders over with Ally propped on his hip, and Stiles holds it up to him between his thumb and forefinger. Derek frowns at the little figurine.

“Ok boys, I really have to go check on one of my patients, but next time go _straight_ to my office - no matter what the problem is.” She points her finger accusingly at Stiles. “Before you say anything Stiles, I _know_ that baby werewolves don’t show as _many_ discrepancies with their human counterparts, but under no circumstances will any chances be taken with my goddaughter. Plus, in any serious case I would need to treat her anyway, because the healing would be too conspicuous. It will be a much faster wait, anyway.”

Stiles goes to argue, but Derek clamps his hand over his mouth. “Of course, Lydia. I should’ve done that anyway. Thank you so much,” he says gratefully.

“Ok, I will see you later,” she gives Ally a kiss on the forehead before striding towards the door. She is pulling the door shut behind her, when she pokes her head back in. “Oh, and expect to prepare a family dinner tonight. I’m sure Scott will be furious that I practically demanded that he stay at work.”

“How does _Scott_ know?” Stiles whines.

“I may have left him a quick voicemail when I found out.”

“Lydia -”

“We are her _godparents_ , Stiles. I can’t believe you didn’t believe it necessary to call us.” She straightens up with her hands on her hips with a thunderous gaze.  Stiles swallows thickly.

“Anyway, toodles!” she sing-songs, slipping back out into the hallway.

*

Stiles is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner, when he hears a shrill cry from the living room. He drops the pot he’d been straining, and sprints towards the noise. He sees Derek hunched over Ally, who sobs and pounds on the floor with her fists.

“I was watching her!” Derek yells frantically, rubbing her arms and Stiles can see the black threads reworking their way up his forearms. Stiles squats down in front of her.

“Honey, did you stick something up there again?” He tips her head back, and spots the black, circular, plastic base of whatever she has managed to force up her nose.

“What do we do?!”

“Lydia is on her way. God Derek, breathe. Go call her and tell her to be sure to bring her medical kit from her car.”

Derek runs into the kitchen, and Stiles hears him speaking quickly into the phone.

He pulls Ally into his lap, and she grabs his forefingers tightly in her chubby fists. He jiggles them, in an attempt to distract her. “You’re so silly. You’re gonna give Papa an aneurysm. Yes, you are.” He leans over and blows a raspberry into her cheek. It takes her by surprise and she shrieks a giggle.

At that moment both Derek and Scott come crashing into the room - the front door banging loudly against the wall.

“She was _laughing_ , for goodness sake,” Stiles says with a put-upon sigh, rolling his eyes. “Scott, I swear, if you put a dent in our wall, I will put a dent in your head.”

Lydia brushes past an indignant Scott to kneel in front of Ally.

“It’s the same problem,” Stiles sighs, and Lydia nods before digging through her bag for her forceps.

“Knock, knock.” Stiles head jerks up at the voice to see his dad and Melissa standing in the doorway. Ally squeals delightedly.

His dad’s forehead wrinkles as he takes in the scene in the living room, before he raises his eyebrows at Stiles.  “Again?”  

Stiles just nods.

“Sheriff, do you mind coming over here and distracting her for me?”

“Shrff! Shrff!” His dad beams at the calls, before coming over to make faces at Ally over Lydia’s shoulder. Ally giggles at him.

“God, where were you earlier when she screamed herself hoarse?” Stiles mumbles.

“You’re just jealous, because she thinks I’m funnier than you,” his dad teases.

‘Ya - funnier looking.”

“There... we go,” Lydia mumbles as she eases the object out. She reaches in her bag and pulls out some gauze to clean it off. She chuckles at it before handing it to Stiles. “It looks like someone had both her dads up her nose today.” she jiggles Ally’s foot, as she smiles at her. Stiles looks at the toy, and sees that it is a tiny fireman. He holds it up to Derek when he hears him shuffle up behind him.

“But… why?” Stiles just chuckles at Derek and shrugs.

Ally pulls herself up and toddles over to pull on the leg of her grandpa’s jeans, who lifts her up to kiss all over her face.

“Come on, guys. Let’s eat.” Stiles claps, and leads the way to their dining room.

*

Derek and Stiles are washing the dishes and chatting with the grandparents, when an ever-familiar scream comes from the other room.

“God, give me strength,” Stiles says to the ceiling as he follows Derek quickly out of the room. “Well, at least you can’t blame this one on yourself.”

“What happened?” Derek roars, as he hovers imposingly over Scott rocking Ally in his arms.

“I was watching her like a hawk! How did she do it?” Scott says disbelievingly. Stiles places a hand on Derek’s shoulder to steady him.

“We know it was an accident,” Stiles says pointedly. “It is _no one’s_ fault.”

Lydia strides into the room, already clutching her forceps in one hand and her bag in the other. “God, I leave for two seconds to use the washroom…”  

She squats down beside Scott.

“You guys, owe me a nice bottle of wine” she mumbles, peering up Ally’s nose. “Derek, come hold her, while I work. You can leech her pain for this one, it’s slightly larger.”

Derek nods stiffly, taking Ally from Scott and perching her on his knee as he sinks into the couch.

“Is she going to be okay?” Stiles asks quietly, stomach clenching.

“Yes, Stiles. She’s going to be absolutely fine,” she reassures him, crawls to reposition herself in front of Ally.

Everybody crowds around Lydia, and Ally stares back at them with big, glistening, multi-coloured eyes.

Lydia grunts as she finally frees the bright red toy.

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasps taking the still snot-coated toy from Lydia.

Lydia stares at the little fire truck in Stiles hand, and gives a sharp inhale - eyebrows flying up towards her hairline - as she digs in her bag. She pulls out a small slight and shines it up Ally’s nose, and nods to herself. Lydia plunges her hands back in her bag again, feeling around for the device she needs. Holding the probe up to Ally’s nostril, she fires it up. Within seconds, she hears the clink of metal on metal.

“Stiles, I think you need to get your kid tested,” she says, examining the object.

“What? Why? You said she would be okay!” he says hysterically, Derek turns ashen.

“Those aren’t the kind of tests I meant,” she laughs, presenting to Stiles a small metal cat. Stiles grabs Ally from Derek, and spins her around - giggling along with her.

“I don’t understand…” Derek says looking quickly between Stiles and Lydia, who are both beaming at Ally.

“Yes, please explain to those of us with average IQs,” his dad says gruffly.

“She sent her daddies in to rescue the kitty,” Lydia explains, taking the cat delicately from Stiles to show them.

“A genius - just like her namesake,” Scott says proudly - eyes sparkling - as he goes over to tug on her toes.

Derek stands slowly, still wide-eyed. Stiles grins at him.

“See - you didn’t have to worry - we’re the _best_ parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think that there was anything I needed to warn for, but if there is -as always - let me know! 
> 
> You can find me [here.](http://moonymuffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
